Fear Sight
The Fear Sight is a Caster Magic, and have the subtipe of Eye Magic, and involves the creation and control of people's fears through direct vision Overview This Magic as well as all other Eye Magic, has the basic logic using the eyes to catalyze a lot of effects. But the Fear Sight requires direct view to the opponent's eyes to be used. So looking directly into the eyes of the opponent, the Magic is active, and puts the target in an illusion. After this, the user of the Magic gains knowledge of all fears of the opponent, and can bring the opponent's fears into the illusion, controlling them in a infinity of spells against the enemy. While the illusion is active, the mind of the user connects to it, allowing it to control the fears, however, your subconscious is still actually defending the body while the user conscious is inside of the Illusion Furthermore, whereas activation of Magic itself uses very little magical power, each new Fear brought to the illusion, the amount of force sucked increases. Eye Activation The physical shape of the eye, then the Magic is acquired, it is violet, with several completely black pupil and black circles around it. During activation, the eye begins to glow in a dark way, and purple lights begin to float next to the user's eyes, then the target sees a bright light, and finally falls into the illusion. Nevertheless, there is another way, the Living Nightmare. In this way, the eye color changes from violet to orange, as well as brightness near the eyes during activation. In this way, the Fears become much more powerful than normal, and the user can invoke them in larger quantities than the normal. The Living Nightmare, however, is a special way to use this magic, which can only be active if the user is feeling afraid during the use. The Last form of usage is the True Dread. In this form, the Eyes become green. To active this form, the usuary need to use the magic in areas of concentrated Eternano. As the Magic starts, the Eyes become green, and the ilussions join with the ambient through the Eternano. When this occurs, the oponnent's fears that are bringed to life becomes real and conscient, with a malevolent nature. Although the usuary stay in the control of them, the fears gains the power to resist the usuary orders, althought in a small scale, needing the usuary concentration to stop their decisions. Side Effects The constant use of this magic is very dangerous, because if used for exhausting way, the user may end up getting stuck in an illusion of their own fears, while its physical form goes into a catatonic state. Weaknesses The main weakness of Magic is that she needs constant direct vision, and therefore, should something come between the user and the target, the illusion is broken. Furthermore, in theory, if the user is faced with the bearer of the Diamond Star, her power to banish the fear would prevent the use of this spell. Spells Scarface's Spells *'Astraphobia': The Fear of Thunder and Lightning. Activating this spell, Scarface can design various lightnings in different shapes and styles within the illusion. In addition, he may choose to create just the sound of lightning, thunder, and control their sound waves. **'Roar of God': Releases a powerful thunderstorm, causing a trail of devastation. **'Body of Light': Surrounds his body with bright lightning, which serves as a defense and attack the enemy as he approaches. **'Haunting Heaven': The skies become black and the illusion are filled with powerful lightning, that hunt the enemy to hit him. *'Aracnophobia': The Fear of Arachnids. Activating this spell, Scarface manages to create giant spiders, scorpions and other arachnids. **'Web Wrapper': Spiders climb in the opponent and weave over it at high speed, quickly pinning him in a cocoon of web. Trivia *All the images are images of the Rinnegan, from Naruto. *The Fear Sight cannot kill the target during the ilussion, but can bring him to the crazyness Category:Caster Magic Category:Eye Magic